


Nesting (Part 2)

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breeding, Cheetah Virus (Doctor Who), F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The virus is still affecting the Master the next day.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nesting (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to @13atoms fic [Nesting](https://13atoms.tumblr.com/post/621674727803584512/cheetah-virus-cheetahdhmaster-x-reader-smut), it’s also based on ideas from @iwouldfuckthemaster‘s horny anons for cheetah!Master

You woke up alone in the nest of blankets and pillows the Master had made in his horny desperation. Shifting you let out a groan. You felt sore from the stretch the Master’s cock had provided. Wait. You shifted again, then squirmed as much as you could in between the bookcases. When you still couldn’t move you accepted your fate. The Master had swaddled you in a blanket like a child. You couldn’t move enough to leave the nest and figure out where he had gone.

Making the best of it you nuzzled into the comfort of the nest. At least all of the blankets and pillows that the Master kept in his bedroom made the floor comfortable. It was almost like you were in a small bed on the floor. You had always teased him a bit for collecting as many blankets and pillows on his bed as a young girl had stuffed animals but you had never been more grateful.

The sound of the door opening got you to use your core strength to lift yourself up while still cocooned. Grimacing at the ache is caused. The Master walked through the door, still completely naked. He waisted no time in heading directly to the nest. With the way his cock was standing at attention you had a feeling you knew what he was planning to do.

A yank on the correct part of the blanket as he lifted you up freed you from your imprisonment. Well at least briefly. You only got a few moments to enjoy being released before you were quickly turned over and shoved face-first into the blanket nest. You twisted your head so that it was your cheek that was pressed into all of the blankets. His weight resting on top of you to keep you from squirming away as his lips found your neck.

Nips and bites were made to the sore and bruised marks from yesterday that were already covering your neck. You scrunched your eyes closed trying to ignore the slight discomfort it brought. A particularly harsh bite made you yelp in pain.

“Ow! Master, I’m not your chew toy!”

Kisses were pressed to the site as an apology.

“I’ve moved us far away from the planet. Somewhere few can reach us and challenge my claim to you.”

“Claim to me?”

“As I said yesterday, you’re ovulating. All those hormones and pheromones telling anyone nearby that you are ready to mate,” he pressed you further into the floor. “But you’re mine. All mine! I refuse to let anyone else get close enough to threaten my claim on you.”

You could feel the growls that filled every space in his words, his proclamation that you were his.

Nose pressed against your skin he took a deep inhale. A pleased purr left his throat at your scent. He nuzzled into you the whole time he spoke.

“You’ve always smelled so good, but now you smell like the two of us and sex. It’s perfect.”

Your legs were spread open and hips lifted up. A small pillow placed underneath you to keep you lifted up so that he had better access to your vagina. His cock slid between your folds back and forth until his cock could move with ease.

You whimpered as he slid into you. It ached to have him stretching you again after how rough he had been last night. It was a pleasant ache, only because you somewhat enjoyed the pain. Soothing noises and purrs filled the air the whole time he entered you to help you relax.

He waited for you to take a few deep breaths before he started to fiercely pound into you, once again chasing his release. Your breath hitched as he found an angle that let him hit your g-spot and cervix, hard. Each thrust he made had you grinding into the pillow through no choice of your own. Just the sheer force of his movements. The clit stimulation helping to make the rough fucking he was giving you from behind pleasant for you. Your little moans filled the air along with his grunts and growls.

His hand snaked into your hair, tightly gripping it at the base of your skull. Yanking you back by your hair. Legs twitching with all of the stimulation.

“Whose are you?” His tone was strict, there was a correct answer that you’d better provide him with.

“Yours! I’m yours, Master!”

Your yell would have been heard by anyone else in the TARDIS, had there been anyone around to hear.

The pleased growl that he responded with made your whole body vibrate and tremble.

“Mine,” it was the most possessive you had ever heard him.

With another sharp bite to your neck, he came inside of you. It was the fastest he had ever cum, normally he chased your climax first. You hadn’t cum yourself this time but you still felt good. His teeth released their grip on your neck. Kisses peppered all over your neck and upper back to soothe you as you shook under him. 

You didn’t even try to move as he pulled out. Maneuvering you like a rag doll he wrapped you back up in the blankets. Once again swaddled by them so you couldn’t really move around, never mind try to leave the nest. He flipped you onto your back and kissed you deeply.

He pulled away and gazed lovingly at your lips. Kissing you again. This time when he pulled away he started to reluctantly leave.

“Master?” Your voice sounded vulnerable and needy.

You didn’t want him to leave. You wanted cuddles. He quickly came back to your bound form. Dozens of kisses were pressed all over your face. A breathless giggle left your bruised lips.

“Sleep. I’ll be back with food and water soon.”

You still missed him when he left but the warmth and secure comfort of the nest lulled you to sleep. You were exhausted, and you had barely moved at all during this round of sex.

You woke to being lifted up and settled down in his embrace. He fretted over your positioning as you stirred. You nuzzled lazily into his bare chest. A cup was lifted to your lips. Coaxing you into taking several small sips of water.

Opening your eyes as he set down the cup you could smell the breakfast he had made you. Squirming to free your arms as he moved to restraint you. He gave a small little growl as he tightly held you still.

When you stopped struggling he loosened his grip. One arm remained around you as the other brought a bite of French toast to your lips. You took the bite and started chewing, hoping that he would let you speak before feeding you another bite. You swallowed as quickly as you could.

“I can feed myself, Master.”

You curiously looked up at him. What was the reason for him taking it upon himself to feed you? He gave a small grimace at your probing statement. He must not want to admit to the answer.

“The virus has made me want to provide for you even more than before,” he sighed. “Normally just making you breakfast is all I need to feel that I am properly providing for you, but now I feel the need to prove that I am the best possible choice for you as a mate. Which seems to involve feeding you.”

You smiled, “You know I’ll always choose you, Master.”

Another kiss was pressed to the crown of your head.

“Indulge my instincts this time, pet. I promise I will try not to be as overbearing if this continues in the future.”

You settled fully into his arms, letting him feed you. Every few bites you took he seemed compelled to give you a soft kiss as a reward.

After you were done with the food he had made he returned to holding you tightly against him. This time almost unnoticeable purrs passed through his body. You let yourself relax and enjoy how calm everything was.

Calm, until you started to feel him hardening again through the blanket. You shivered at the thought of another round. Taking your shiver as an invitation the Master removed you once again from the cocoon he had swaddled you in. Hovering above you he looked down at you with lust.

He spent several minutes just working on getting you turned on. His fingers circling around your clit, slowly arousing you. When you started to buck up against his hand he pulled away. Once again sliding his cock into you. This time he went slow, letting you feel every inch as it entered you. You wanted nothing more than for him to just push quickly the rest of the way in, but he refused to let you move.

“Stay down,” he snarled at your efforts to lift yourself up and push him further into you.

The pace he set was slow this time. Going almost all the way out before he slid back in inch by inch. Your hands bunched up the blankets underneath you. You would never have thought that you would want the Master to harshly fuck you for the third time in such a short period of time. Normally you would have wanted him to go slow and sweet for the sake of your aching body. But he was deliberately going so slow that it would take you forever to cum.

His hands started to busy themselves with your clit. You sighed in relief as his attention to your clit brought you closer. It was much less achingly slow than his thrusts were. You could feel him starting to twitch inside of you.

“My little mate,” he leaned near to your ear to purr to you.

“Little? Master I’m not smaller than you,” you laughed.

“Precious -little- mate,” each word was followed by a playful growl.

“Saying I’m little won’t make you magically taller, Master,” you purred back.

The coherent look in his eyes as he pulled away from your ear practically yelled mischief. A sharp thrust had you crying out. You were so deliciously sore.

“My tiny, little mate,” he teased. “So stretched around her Master’s cock, being thoroughly filled and claimed.”

Before you could protest again that you were not tiny he picked up the pace. Strangled noised left you with each harsh thrust. His fingers keeping you from being in pain by overriding your senses with pleasure. His hands stilled the moment he started to cum.

The Master lifted your lower body up off the floor as he came. Holding you up as he pressed his cock as deeply into you as he could. He felt so deep inside of you that it hurt. You whined and shook, your body ready to fall the moment he released you. Your stomach was softly kissed as he held you up for several minutes, letting his cum be kept deep inside you by his cock. Gently you were lowered back down to the floor and the Master pulled out.

You could feel your clit contacting, feeling empty without him inside you. Shifting your weight around you tried to stimulate yourself enough to forget how empty you felt. 

“Does my little mate feel empty without her Master’s cock?”

You whined at him.

“I’m afraid we need to let that pretty little pussy of yours rest for a while. Don’t worry I’ll make you feel good while we wait.”

His hands- no longer needed to hold you up- started to focus on your clit again. He held you still as he made you moan with every stroke of his fingers. You could feel your core tightening, you were so close.

“Who are you?”

“Master, please!”

You were right on the edge. A few more strokes to your clit would send you over the edge. And the Master knew it. He slowed down to a painfully, achingly slow pace. Just enough to keep you near the edge but never give you enough to go over.

“Your mate! All yours!”

You needed him to make you cum!

“Who are you?” He teased.

He knew that he could make you say it. He wouldn’t let you cum until you did. You wanted to cum too much to fight him on this.

“Master’s tiny, little mate. Please, Master!” You were begging him. “Please let your mate cum!”

His fingers picked up their pace throwing you over the edge. They continued to draw out your orgasm until you whined and squirmed away. Falling to your side, the Master pulled you in close. Kissing the bruises on your neck from all of his biting he had done that he could reach.

“Get some rest,” his voice sounded sated and tired. “I think after filling you with my cum a few more times I’ll be ready to let you leave the nest.”

You groaned.

“Oh don’t groan like that, we both know you’re loving this.”

You were pulled even closer to him. He was right but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t complain about it a small bit.

“By the time you’re ready to let me leave the nest, I’ll be too sore to leave. I think if I tried to leave now I’d have to crawl!”

You could feel his smile pressed against your shoulder. He was clearly pleased with himself for a job well done.

“Good, that means that I’ve been through enough in claiming you.”

You playfully pouted but nuzzled into the Master’s embrace. If this -nesting- didn’t happen again naturally maybe you would have to convince the TARDIS to go back to that planet again sometime. You enjoyed it enough to want this to eventually happen again.


End file.
